City of Changes
by Jasmin King
Summary: What if Clary knew… She knew she was a shadow hunter, she knew who her father was and that she had a brother, her mother never kept her in the dark… so she thought. She thought it was going to be an ordinary day until her mother finally let her go to the club. Sorry I'm not any good at summaries. Please just give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I see bright lights flashing everywhere. Red, blue, green, and yellow lights are pulsing to the screaming loud music. Where am I? I look around trying to find something that will give me a clue to where I am, but I see nothing it's all unfamiliar to me. I walk to the center of the room where everybody is dancing or at least trying to dance. As I try to make my way someone bumps into me knocking me to the ground.

"Clary get up!" I hear the voice that is so familiar to me but I can't find the beautiful face that goes with it. "Get up or you're going to be late!" I keep looking for her trying to find her though all of this madness. Be late? What is she talking about being late, and late for what? "Clary Adele Fray! If you are late for school again you are going to be in so much trouble and not just from the school. Believe me I will ground you even if it is almost your birthday. Now Get Up!"

I open my eyes and groan. "Okay mom I'm up!" I throw off the covers and sit up. Placing my bare feet on the cold floor I stand up and stretch. I walk over to my closet, open the doors, and try to find something decent to wear. I end up just putting on a simple lime green t-shirt, blue jeans jacket, skinny jeans, and my black slip on shoes. I walk over to my bathroom and look at myself through the full length mirror. My fiery red hair is a curly mess so I though it up in a messy bun. Then I look at my face which is sprinkled with freckles and my emerald green eyes. I look just like my mother, but her hair always curls just right framing her face and her eyes are so intense and beautiful it's hard to look away from them. Who would have thought that I would be jealous of my mother's looks. After throwing on some foundation, to hide the freckles, eyeliner and mascara I finally go down stairs.

"About time you woke up I was thinking you would never wake up", Luke smiled as I stuck my tongue at him. Luke is my mother's lifelong friend. He and my mother fought together in the uprising against my father Valentine Morgenstern. Luke is also a werewolf and is known to others as Lucian Graymark, but to me he's just Luke Garroway. He is dressed in his usual getup a pair of old jeans, a flannel shirt, and a bent pair of gold rimmed glasses that sat at the tip of his nose.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You think you are so funny" I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" My mother asked. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a red silk dress that hugged her chess then flowed loosely to her two inch red high heels. Her red hair was half up in a ponytail and the rest laid loosely down her shoulders. Her makeup was done just right to bring out her green eyes and full lips.

"Oh nothing Jocelyn just the usual jokes" Luke replied although he was still staring at my mother. I don't see why he doesn't ask her out already it's totally obvious that he likes her. I will admit Jocelyn can be intimidating when she needs to be, but I don't think she is that scary.

I was just about to make a comment when my mother said "Okay that's nice, well Clary darling I have to go to the art gallery today I should be back in time for your training."

Oh I wish I could go to the gallery instead of school. My mother is an artist so we have our own little gallery that has her and other non famous people's painting so maybe they can get discovered. I would like to think that I'm an artist too, but I'm nowhere near as good as my mother.

"Well I was hoping since I'm going to be turning sixteen soon that maybe I could…" I trailed off hoping that she would get where I'm going with this. I have been asking the same question on my birthday for the past three years. Fourth time's the charm right?

"Absolutely not" Okay so fourth time's not the charm

"Come on mom how am I going to kill demons without actually going out there to _kill demons._" That's the other thing my mother and I are shadowhunters which are half human and half angel. This means that we go out to kill demons, keep the downworlders which are the vampires, warlocks, fair folk, and werewolves in check, and keep all mundanes which are the humans safe. "I've been training for this since I could hold a sword, and you know that I am fully capable of handling myself."

"Jocelyn you know you cannot keep her here forever she will have to face it sooner or later. The least you could do is let her go to Pandemonium." Luke said. He has always been on my side trying to get me out in the world as much as possible without my mother knowing of course.

I could tell my mother was thinking very hard about this, but I could also tell she was looking for a reason not to let me go. It's not going to work. Not this time.

"Please mom if I have to I'll call you when I get there, call you when I am leaving, and tell you everything that happened when I get home. I promise." I tried to give her my best puppy dog look.

"Okay fine. You better call me when you leave school too so I know your leaving, and if I don't answer you call Luke. Understand!"

"Yes, yes I understand I promise." I ran over and gave her my biggest hug and sweetest kiss. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much." I looked at my watch. "Crap I'm going to be late again." I grabbed the toast that was on the table and ran out the door yelling, "I love you and I'll call you later" just as the door closed. I walked down the street to the bus stop to wait for my best friend Simon and the bus. All I could think was this is going to be the best birthday ever.

**Okay 1st off I want to say thank you so much for everyone that is reading this. As you can probably tell this is my first fan fic so I kind of have no clue what I'm doing. I have tried to add a new chapter but it won't let me. If someone could please explained what I need to do I would greatly appreciate it. 2nd if you have any advice or ideas of what I should do don't be afraid to tell me. I'm trying to decide if I should do some** in** Jace's POV or not so let me know what you think. I'll try to update as much and as soon as possible (and when I figure out how to add a new chapter) but I do have to work too so it sadly won't be every day. Thank you so much for giving me a chance. ~ Jasmin 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay. I finally figured out how to add a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but work is being a pain in the butt right now. Thank you so much for all my reviews. I love to hear what you guys think. So on with the story! I do not own the character (although I wish I did) they all belong to Cassandra Clare. Enjoy! **

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as Simon walked up.

"Because you have the biggest grim on your face and I am scared to ask why." He replied. Simon is my best friend since I can remember. He has always been there for me whenever I needed him. He was wearing one of his favorite shirts that had _if you can read this you are to close _in small white print on his black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black Asics shoes. His hair was a dark brown color which looks like he didn't care to brush it. His chocolate color eyes were just looking over the rim of his glasses.

"Hello, earth to Clary." He looked at me expectantly. The bus driver was sitting there waiting for us to get in. I blushed, got on the bus, and took our seats at the front like we always did.

"Sorry I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I was asking why you look so happy. Not that it's a bad thing" he added quickly.

"You will never guess what my mother said I could after school." He looked at me expecting and answer.

"Well?"

"We get to go to the club today!" she exclaimed

"What?! Are you serious? She said you could go! Why would she say that?!" he look almost angry with her.

She jumped at his voice. "Cause Simon I asked if I could go. You know I've wanted to go since I was thirteen. I'm almost sixteen, and I'm more than ready for this. Why are you so upset? I thought you would be happy for me." Crap I could feel the tears wanting to fall, but I will not let them. I will not cry, not in front of Simon or all the other students on the bus.

He sighed, "I am happy for you, but I'm also scared for you. I know you're ready, but in this…" he searched for the right word to use. "Business something could always go wrong and it scares me. I can't lose you Clary." He looked like he was going to say something else but decided against it. Yes I know you are probably wondering why Simon knows that I kill demons. Well it's because I told him. We were in third grade and I had kept my secret for four years, but my mother knew that it was killing me not to tell anyone so she let me tell Simon. Of course it was at our house and he, thank the angel, was sitting down while Luke, my mother, and I told him. If he was standing I figured he would have fallen he was in so much shock. I don't think that it ever registered that I would actually have to go out there to kill them, until today.

"Trust me Simon; I'm more than ready for this. That is why I train, so incase a situation occurs I can defend myself." He still didn't look satisfied, but he nodded in agreement. "Do you want to come with me? I know you don't like the clubs and you know that you cannot, and will not" she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Kill any demons" she whispered. "But it would be nice to know that your there with me." He looked at me in shock. "What?"

He shook his head, "you actually think that I would let you go in there alone. No way! I am with you every step of the way." He smiled at me and I smiled back giving him a big hug.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

He pushed me back at arm's length so he could look me in the eyes, "you know I will always be there for you, right?"

"Yeah I know, I still thought I would just ask."

Just then the bus driver yelled, "Alright everyone get off my bus!" Apparently we were here, so Simon and I walked off the bus to the school.

"Now we face the biggest demon of all." I stated.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

I looked up at him, "High school!" I groaned. Then we both started laughing as we walked inside.

**So what did you think? I know it was short and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I do the POV in other characters as well or just do Clary? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! I hope y'all are having a awesome Halloween! Sorry I don't have the story ready just yet. I wanted to ask you something cause depending on what your answer will depend on how I write the story. I'm trying to decide if I should do some in Jace's POV (and a couple other characters depending on the scene) or just continue to do them in Clary's POV... Let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas, questions, or comments feel free to PM me or even put them in the reviews. I always read them and will try to answer as many as I can. BTW I just want to thank you so much for all your support and reviews. I hope I'm doing a good job. And I should have another update for you soon. ~ JASMIN **


End file.
